


Seducing the Mentor

by Treo_dishks



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: AltMal, Bottom Malik, Just smut, M/M, Smut, Top Altaïr, firstfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4044397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treo_dishks/pseuds/Treo_dishks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malik Al-Sayf lusts after the Mentor. So he decides to seduce Altair into his bed. What he doesn't know is that Altair wants Malik the same way and allows himself to be seduced. </p>
<p>I suck at summaries -.-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seducing the Mentor

**Author's Note:**

> All right, this is my first AltMal fic. I'm an amateur writer so there maybe mistakes. But I hope you all enjoy this fic.

It was a warm night in Masyaf. Probably the warmest night in the entire summer season.

The warm breeze was uncomfortable and made the entire region humid.

It was on such a night that a particular Dai was laying in bed thinking about someone. That someone was none other than the Mentor, Altair Ibn-La'Ahad. Malik was never the one to dwell too much on his needs. He was, after all, an assassin, specifically a Dai. 

Dai's were more prone to be involved more in their role of helping the assassins with their kills. They did not spend a major part of their day thinking about the physical aspects of their Mentor. That's exactly what Malik was doing.

It was a clear image in his mind. That pale freckled skin, mapped with scars here and there from fights long ago. That muscled sinful body that moved with the agility and gracefulness of a leopard. And that scar. That goddamn scar running down those soft lips. Then there were those eyes. Molten golden eyes. The eyes of an eagle. Those eyes that would look at him from under his hood. And his voice, and his smell, and.....

And now he had became hard. Hard as a rock.

Malik sighed loudly. It was going to be one of those nights, then, where he would have to rely on his imagination and his hand. 

After he was done he started thinking again. When in heaven's name did he start feeling like this about Altair?

Maybe he had always felt a physical attraction towards him? 

Yes. Maybe that was the reason.

He had practically grown up with the man. He had trained with him, slept in the same room as him, he had even seen him bathe once or twice. And after all those troubled years (kadar's death, loss of his arm, Al Mualim's death) maybe now he was finally able to make sense. 

Yes.. It was lust.

Maybe he was sick. He had never heard of two men sleeping with each other. But they were assassins. 

Everything was permitted. 

And it was not like Malik was the only one admiring Altair. He had caught the Mentor subtly staring at him too sometimes. 

When Malik would train Altair would always train with him. They'd spar for hours and afterwards when Malik would wipe the sweat off he swore that Altair would not-so-subtly look at Malik's body, lick his lips several times and blush too. Maybe Altair felt the same? 

The possibility of that happening was highly unlikely, but he had to do something about this...this lust, this attraction. Otherwise he'd go mad. Touching himself and imagining it was Altair, was okay once in a while, but now it was going beyond the limit. He had tried going to a brothel. But he found that it wasn't satisfying at all, until he'd thought of Altair. 

He had imagined that it was not the whore's lips around him. He had imagined it to be a set of scarred lips and a pair of golden eyes. And didn't that turn him hard. 

So it was a problem. He had to find a solution. Then he got an idea. He could seduce Altair, right? In that way he'd know if Altair felt the same and he could satisfy himself. And finally, finally this madness could stop. He could have his thoughts back and not think so much about him. He soon formulated a plan and with a devious grin he slept. 

Tomorrow was going to be exciting.

 

The next day turned out to be a little colder than the previous day. Malik was ready with his plan. His plan was good ( according to him). 

He would spar with Altair, bruise him well. Then he'd give Altair a massage. A massage that would end up becoming something else. Malik involuntarily smirked. A flash of excitement went through him. It was also a simple plan, one that did not seem too direct. With this plan he set out to Altair's study.

As usual, the mentor had already started his day. He was slouched in his chair and was busy reading a few reports. He looked up when Malik came in and smiled. Malik felt warm all over.  
" Ah, the Dai finally wakes. I thought you were going to spend the entire day in bed." All the while he flashed a grin at Malik. 

Malik glared at him.

"Of course not. If you'd gotten your ass off from the chair and come out, you'd have known that I was up earlier than you, novice."

Altair chuckled at this. "Doing what exactly Malik?"

"I was training."

Altair just gave him a look and went back to his reports. Malik just sighed and sat down next to him.

They worked silently for a few hours until Altair suddenly got up.

" I need a break before I go mad. These reports will one day drive me crazy."

Malik just smirked at him.

"How about we spar, Altair?" Malik asked, standing up. Altair gave him an amused look. "Hmm... It has been long since we both sparred."

"Yeah, come on. Let's spar. Let's see if you still remember how to fight,"said Malik with a challenging look. Altair grinned at him and walked out.

It was afternoon. 

Most of the novices were inside and the training ring would be a bit empty. It was also good that there were clouds this afternoon. Lots of them.

Malik took off his Dai robe and stood in the middle of the ring. Altair also took off his heavy Mentor robes and stepped before Malik.

They were immediately onto each other. Each striking the other, landing kicks and punches. After sparring for a good hour, Malik had Altair on the ground, his legs on either side of Altair. But this sparring session wasn't over yet. With a tiny smirk, Malik slowly removed his tunic, which was now covered in sweat. He threw them to the side and now he observed Altair. 

Altair swallowed heavily and his breaths became irregular. Malik was looking down at Altair's eyes. Using this opportunity, Altair suddenly gained the upper hand and pushed Malik off. And so began their spar again. This time Altair found it a little hard to concentrate. He did not come too close to Malik. This left Malik with a great advantage. He easily bruised Altair. 

After almost an hour, Malik won. Altair was pinned down, again.

"I win, novice." 

Malik grinned at Altair. Sweat was now dripping down his chest and his back. Altair did not say or do anything. He just growled and pushed Malik off of him. After he sat up he congratulated Malik.

"We should do this again sometime. It was fun,"Altair said with a tiny, very tiny smile.

Malik only nodded and went to clean himself. He left Altair standing in the ring staring after him.

 

Night fell soon in Masyaf. It was not warm tonight. It was actually a bit cooler than the previous night. Malik knew that Altair was sore. He could see it. He heard the low grunts every time he shifted in his chair. Malik just smiled. His plan was going very well.

Now he made his way to the study again. Most of them were asleep. He walked to the study silently and found Altair standing by the table. Again, he had a report in one hand and he was massaging the region between his neck and shoulder in the other.

Altair was standing with his back to Malik. Silently, Malik made his way behind Altair and laid his arm on his sore neck. He began kneeding the flesh there and Altair suddenly stiffened.

"Did I hurt you too bad, little novice?", the sentence was dripping with false concern. Altair just turned his head and muttered a little "no". Malik wasn't fooled so easily.

Then he came even closer to Altair and practically whispered in his ear," I could give you a massage, you know? I give good massages." And he did. 

Back when they were still novices, Malik would sometimes massage Kadar's sore hands. And Kadar always told him that he gave the best massage.

This time Altair turned entirely. He had a look of shock on his face. He knew that Malik had only massaged his brother and no one else.

"You are being funny, yes?"

"No, not at all. I was the one who hurt you, right? And moreover I feel like you need to relax. You're always so tense."

That made Altair even more surprised. But who the hell was he to skip on such an opportunity. He eventually relented. If Malik wanted to massage him so be it!

He asked Altair to come to his room once he was done. It was only after a few minutes when Altair knocked on Malik's door. Malik opened the door and Altair came in.

He made Altair sit on his bed. Altair slowly removed his robes and tunic and sat on the edge.

Malik went to his bathing chamber and came out with a tiny pot of oil. As he saw Altair sitting on his bed he suddenly felt nervous. What if Altair did not feel that way? What if Altair got disgusted? What if Altair got angry? But if he did not do this he'd never know and he'd never rid himself from those sinful thoughts. 

So with a heart full of courage (and nervousness) he made his way to his bed, got on it and knelt behind Altair. He laid the bowl next to himself on the bed. He scooped out a tiny portion with his finger and let it drip on his shoulders. Then he slowly began kneading and pressing, first with his fingers and then with his palm. 

Altair couldn't help but moan. It was so relaxing. Malik bit his lip when he heard that. He slowly began massaging his shoulders and then went on to his head. Altair tipped his head back at that. He was letting out tiny sounds that drove Malik mad. He had to control himself. He had to know first if Altair was attracted to him too.

"I like the smell, Malik. It reminds me of our novice days when you'd massage Kadar's hands and feet. You'd use the same oil and the entire room would be smelling like almond oil."

Malik smiled at that. So the novice remembers. During those times Altair would watch them with a blank expression.

"I'd always wondered if you would ever give me one, you know."

"Give you what?" Malik asked in a surprised tone. He stopped massaging his head. Altair bent his head slightly and turned back at him. His face was set in shadows.

"A massage. I always wondered what your hands would feel like. Kadar had always told me that you had magic in your hands. I wanted to know what it felt like. And now I do."

"And?" Malik asked with raised eyebrows.

"You do have magic in your fingers. I feel very relaxed. Thank you."

Now this was not what he expected. But Malik just hummed and went back a little. He slid his fingers gently down Altair's back and Altair shivered. When Malik had reached his lower back, he slowly placed all of his fingers spread out against his lower back. Then he slowly slid them up, all the while applying little pressure. He repeated this for a few times.

"Malik," came Altair's voice. It sounded strained. Now to be a little bolder, thought Malik. He got off the bed and then stood in front of Altair. 

Altair looked up at him with those intense eyes. Malik placed his palm on Altair's shoulder. Then he placed one knee on the edge, on Altair's side. He looked directly into Altair's eyes and slowly slid his arm down Altair's chest. His hand was still a little oily and it made the sliding motion easier. 

Then he moved his palms up again till his shoulder and beyond it. This time Altair growled and his eyes darkened. Malik was surprised with this reaction. He had thought that Altair would question him but he did not. He let Malik continue. 

Slowly he pushed Altair back, so that he was sitting fully on Malik's bed. Then he straddled Altair and sat on his lap. Altair's arms came around his waist and held him.

"Altair, what are you doing?" Malik had to ask. Because till now Altair had not protested. He had already crossed the line between friendly touches and more suggestive ones and Altair encouraged them. Liked them even.

"Is this not what you want, Malik? Don't you want me?" Asked Altair in a low voice, all the while gazing at Malik.

Malik stammered. "I... Um... Maybe."

Anger crossed Altair's beautiful features.

"Don't you dare lie to me. I've heard you moan my name at night. You climax to my name. You stare at my body when you think I'm not noticing. Should I say anymore?"

"If you knew all this why did you not approach me before? Why stay silent? You could have talked to me. Told me that you knew," Malik whispered.

"Tell you what? 'Greetings Malik, I know that you touch yourself at night and moan my name. Want to talk about it?"

Malik only remained silent. Then Altair revealed something to Malik that he never expected.

"Or maybe i should say 'Malik, I find it extremely attractive that you come undone thinking about me. I used to have wet dreams thinking about your body and I was totally attracted to you back when we were novices' or maybe 'Malik, I really like you and the way your body moves when you train. I become hard almost all the time I see you spar. Can I fuck you? Can we talk about that?'".

Malik only stared back at him with shock. Altair liked Malik? He felt the same way? But currently he kind of lost all thoughts. His mind was having only one thought. Altair likes him too. He wants Malik in the same Malik wants him. He smiled fondly at Altair and called him an idiot. Then he bent his head and placed his lips over Altair's.

And by Allah, his lips were divine. It was soft yet hard. He was overjoyed when Altair kissed him back. Malik licked at Altair's lips asking for entrance. Altair opened his mouth a fraction and Malik devoured him. His tongue entered Altair's hot cavern and Malik melted then and there. They were both moaning deeply. His arm, which was on Altair's shoulder, now was in his hair bringing Altair closer.

Malik kissed him with fervour and Altair kissed him back with the same intensity. The need for air forced them to release each others lips, but Malik bit Altair's lower lip. Altair growled at that.

His arms which were around his waist was moving up his back, over his shoulders and down his chest.

Altair leaned forward and took Malik's nipple into his mouth. Malik moaned at that. Altair licked at it and pulled at it. And oh god the pain along with the pleasure was such a good combination. Altair did the same with the other nipple and by now both of them were hard. Altair had one arm around his waist, he used his other arm to deftly remove the ties of Malik's breeches. Once the ties were removed, Malik stood up and dropped them down. His hardened member twitched at the sudden change in temperature.

Altair knelt in front of Malik and without any other movement took Malik whole. Malik hummed appreciatively and ran his fingers through Altair's hair.

Altair looked up at Malik and slowly started licking from Malik's base all the way to the head. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked him. His head bobbed up and down and Malik was losing control.

He was drowning in the sensations which Altair's cunning mouth brought. Malik looked down and the image was hot. It was his dreams in reality. Altair's obscenely pink scarred lips were around Malik's member, licking like it.

Each lick sent shivers down his legs. It felt amazing. He slowly began bucking into Altair's mouth. Altair gagged but he took Malik anyway. Malik nearly shouted with pleasure when Altair did that. No one had ever taken him entirely. It was so good to be engulfed in heat. Then Altair removed his lips. He slowly stood up and they both kissed. Altair's mouth tasted like cock and himself.

Malik then began to remove Altair's breeches and Altair stopped him. He undressed himself while Malik sat down on the bed and watched him.

Malik's mouth watered when he saw Altair's thick member. He wanted that inside him. So many nights he had dreamed of feeling Altair inside him. It was time to make it happen.

Both of them kissed sloppily. Then Malik wrapped his fingers around Altair's penis and gave it a few strokes.

"Malik...."

Slowly Altair pushed Malik on the bed to lay down. Malik laid on his bed and spread his legs a little to accommodate Altair.

Altair dipped two fingers into the almond oil, which was still on the bed, and placed his fingers above Malik's entrance. Malik moaned and shuddered. 

This was it. Altair was on all fours above him. 

Then Altair pushed in two of his fingers. Malik felt strange, the intrusion felt strange. Altair slowly pushed them and curled his fingers, trying to find that spot. When Altair found the spot, he pressed mercilessly against it, making Malik buck and hiss loudly. Malik saw colors blast in his mind. The pleasure was so intense and good. He needed that to happen again. 

As if reading his mind, Altair did it again, this time pressing harder against his prostate. Malik moaned loudly and his cock twitched. Altair kissed his hip and then began moving his fingers in and out, all the while biting and licking Malik's body. By the time he had three fingers in Malik, he had marked Malik all over.

"Altair, please! I need you now.... Please! Ngh!"

Malik begged. He had been waiting for this for a long time and now he wanted to reach his climax.

Altair slathered his own member with more oil and then aligned himself with Malik's entrance. Then in one fluid motion he entered Malik.

"Oh fuck, Malik!" Altair moaned. Malik only opened his mouth and gasped. The feeling was so good. Malik felt like he was floating. Altair's cock was so much better than his fingers. 

And for Altair, being engulfed by Malik was the best feeling ever. It made him even more aroused, if that was even possible. Slowly he moved fully out of Malik and thrust back in. 

Malik wrapped his legs around Altair.

Altair set a brutal pace and Malik met each of those delicious thrusts by moving against Altair. Altair held Malik's hips so hard he was surely going to leave bruises. With each thrust, Altair was brushing against that spot inside Malik. It made Malik see stars behind his eyelids.

Altair then took hold of Malik's throbbing manhood and stroked it in rhythm with his hips. Then he felt Altair's hot mouth on his neck, on his shoulders, on his face, everywhere. 

Malik was reduced to putty under Altair's ministrations. The only sounds heard from him were groans, moans and mewls. He dug his fingers into the flesh of Altair's back.

Malik was close. He felt his pleasure building and curling into a tight ball in his gut. Then with a final harsh snap of Altair's hip Malik climaxed. He saw white and he came all over his chest. He screamed when he came.

Feeling Malik clamp down on him edged Altair into his own climax and he came inside Malik. Altair let out a deep growl and drew out every inch of his orgasm.

Altair bent down and kissed Malik again. Their tongues entwining with passion. Altair slowly pulled out of Malik. Malik unwrapped his legs from Altair. Altair laid on his back on the bed. Malik got up and went to the bathing chamber to bring a wet rag. He slowly wiped Altair and then himself before throwing the rag on the floor. He blew out the two candles in his room. He went and laid beside Altair and Altair immediately wrapped his arms around him.

They were both exhausted, Altair even more. They slept back to chest. Malik's back to Altair's chest. Altair wrapped his arm around Malik in a possessive way. He pressed his forehead against Malik's neck and breathed in Malik's scent. Malik smiled gently. 

"Did you plan this Malik?" came Altair's sleepy voice. Malik hummed.

"My plan was to seduce you and then sleep with you. I never expected you to feel the same way."

"That was a good plan. It worked though. I was aroused from that fight and that stupid massage was the limit. I had to have you after that,"said Altair drowsily. Malik grinned.

"Well, I'm glad you reacted when you did. I was nervous the whole time. I thought you would be disgusted with my actions."

"I'd never be disgusted with you. I was always attracted to you, Malik. Always."

It made Malik feel comfortable to know that Altair was indeed attracted to him.

Altair drifted off to sleep very quickly.

As Malik lay there, tired and content, he knew this was not some random night with Altair. He had found something more deeper than lust in Altair's eyes. 

Did Altair feel something for him? Maybe. 

But right now he couldn't think about that. Right now he could only feel the warmth at this back and around his waist. 

He was finally content. 

Of course, come sunrise he would be having sores everywhere. But it would be the result of a rather exciting night. Malik sighed loudly and yawned. Then, he too, closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Well....i hope the smut was good!  
> Comments and criticism are always welcome!


End file.
